To Be with You
by LugiasPal
Summary: This if the First OldRivelShipping, this shipping is between Gary and Blue ( From the comic and FR,LG) well this story has a little fluff. okay enough said, you will haft to read to see it


To Be with You

This story is about Gary and that girl blue from the comics and videogames. The Pairing is called OldRivelShipping. For fanfic this is the first story about them two together. Hey maybe people will write more about the two. Also I don't own Poke'mon. Enjoy

To Be with you

This story starts wean we see blue walking down a dirt path in the middle of the night. The stars are out and the moon is full. Trees on the sides are a little bit blowing in the mid air. As Blue was walking she was thinking of stuff like, what will happen and how will it affect me. But most of the time she was thinking of the boy with the lightest darkish brown hair and ECT.

If I could See you would you Care

If you are hear will you be nice

As she was still walking she found a little nice area to settle for the night. She sat up camp and let all of he poke'mon out of there Poke' balls for some Air, food, and water. But for blue she tried to eat but felt a little sad cause she was thinking of him to much. In fact her poke'mon wear worried to. Later she put all or her poke'mon back in there poke balls, then went to her blue and pink sleeping bag and went to bed.

Wean will the world know

or should they

Later we see Gary on the same path that blue was on, but for him he had too much on his mind. He was thinking of the girl with the brownish hair like his, her smile made him blush, but he could never show it to her.

"Gary what wrong with you" as he asked him self with his hands in his pockets, still walking.

'I wish I had her in my arms right know but, but I don't know wear she is at', as that more things wear in Gary's head.

He kept walking till he saw a dim light ahead of him. This wondered Gary if it was someone he knows.

Will I ever see you

Or will my own thoughts Kill me

Back at the camp with Blue

Blues Dream

She is walking out on to a marble floor ballroom, and on the ceiling hung a nice shandiler. Blue infact was wearing a pretty blue gown and a nice pair of shoes. Her hair was in a bun, and some of her bangs wear hanging in her face. Then in front of her was the boy she liked. He was dressed in a black tux and everything. Later they started to dance on the ball room floor until a big crack in the floor started to rip. Blue was trying to hand on to the boys had because she fell a bit into the whole until he caught her. He was trying to hold on to her but a force swept her in.

End of dream

As she was still sleep she called out his name

"Gary don't leave me please" as she screamed in her sleep.

On the other hand Gary herd the noise and ran over and found blue tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. Gary got down on his knees and held on to her hand.

"Blue get up it's me Gary". He shouted at her.

Blue gently opened her eyes and saw his orbs staring at hers.

"Gary what are you doing hear" as she got up from her sleeping bag.

"I came to see what was wrong because I herd some screaming", he said trying not to blush.

"Oh Gary" as she wrapped her arms around him and was crying on his shoulder, "I had a horrible dream that you disappeared, and and", that was until Gay hushed her.

"Shh blue its okay", as he held on to her, "I am still hear as he rubbed her cheek with his.

This in fact startled Blue wean he did that.

"Gary I haft to tell you something". As she leaned closer to his face

"What is it" as his face finally went red.

"I don't know how to tell you but, oh I can't say it", she grabbed on to Gary's shirt tight and lifted her lips to his and kissed him. For Gary he just melted right in to the kiss. It was shocking to him but he enjoyed it. After that they broke for air and so.

"Gary since we started our journey I have been thinking of you a lot, and I love you so much", as she said that Gary pushed her on the ground, with him on top

"Blue I also want to say that I love you to", as that he kneeled down to her face and gave her a kiss that the both melted into. This kiss was passionate and hart warming. It lasted so long, and after that they went for more.

"Gary"

"Yah"

"I want to be with you"

"You already are"

As that blue opened her big sleeping bag and the two crawled in and fell asleep for the night under the stars and moon.

your finealy hear Please don't leave

The end

Well what do you think? Please RR also people should write stories about these two more. Also if there are some mistakes sorry my key board has been having problems lately.


End file.
